Music of the Soul
by Chakat StarDust
Summary: Got this idae after seeing the soloist. Yami is a young, rich business executive with a distaste for the poor. What happens when he meets a homeless boy with an amazing gift? Warning! yaoi and abuse!
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: New story! (happy dance around tiny dorm room). I got the idea for this story after watching the movie The Soloist. Yeah, so I don't own YGO at all or Yami would have stayed and trust me Tea would be dead by episode two. By Ra that girl's annoying and useless.

First Encounters

Yami Sennen was a jerk. Everybody knew it, but they were all afraid to tell it to his face. Because, let's face it, he was the joint owner of one of the most powerful corporations in the world. He and his cousin, Seto Kaiba owned Kaiba Corporation, home to most of the 21st century's greatest technological achievements to date. Yami definitely had it made. Rich, powerful and good looking. Oh, yes, Yami had a great body and he knew it. There wasn't a girl out there that would say no to a romp with this man. Yami left a trail of broken hearts a mile long wherever he went. Long term relationships were not for him, he couldn't stand the thought of some girl clinging to him like a parasite. He only wanted the sex, that was it, that was all. He didn't care if he hurt someone in the process of getting what he wanted. He walked down the hallways of Kaiba Corp., stopping to check himself out in a window. He had spiked, tri-coloured hair. It was mostly black, with scarlet tips. He had gold bangs that hung down around his face and three gold lightning streaks going up through the black of his hair. His eyes were crimson and his face was chiselled. He was tanned and muscular. He wore a pair of tight black dress pants, black, studded boots and a tight-fitting black dress shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned. He was not a tall man, standing at about 5'6, but pity the man who called him short because Yami definitely had a temper. (1)

"Yami!" Yami turned to see his cousin Seto striding towards him. Seto Kaiba towered above most people and even if he didn't, he always seemed to make people feel small and insignificant. He had icy sapphire-blue eyes and brown hair. He wore a white trench-coat over black dress pants, black skin tight shirt and black boots. He was very different from his cousin in that he hardly ever seemed to show any emotion at all. He was a good-looking man and girls definitely noticed him, but Yami had yet to see Seto take one home.

"What is it Seto?"

"You do remember that Bakura and Marik are joining us for lunch, right?" Yami snorted.

"How could I forget lunch with those two?" Bakura and Marik owned Kamikaze Industries, a company that manufactured weapons and other war tech. Their sense of humour was slightly skewed, hence the name of their company. Yami and Seto were business partners with them and the two companies had worked together on many joint ventures.

"They should be downstairs already." Seto stated. Yami nodded and followed him to the elevator. When they got to the ground floor, an impatient voice rang out.

"About time!" Bakura Nusutto (2) growled. Bakura had long, crazy white hair that had two horn-like structures at the front. His eyes were russet and always had a look of smug satisfaction in them. He had on a black leather jacket with a wife beater underneath and ripped jeans with black biker boots.

"Yeah, we've been waiting here forever." Marik Ishtar added. He was tanned with crazy spiked up light blond hair. His eyes were lavender and looked slightly crazed. He wore a black tank top with a black leather vest over it and black leather pants over black biker boots. Seto snorted.

"You two are business men, can't you dress the part?" Bakura and Marik snorted back.

"We all don't have a stick shoved up our ass like you do Seto." Marik commented.

"Aren't you cold in that though Marik? It is getting into winter out there, you know." Yami wanted to know.

"I'm immune to the cold." Marik replied blithely. (3) "Besides, it's not like it's snowing or anything yet." He continued as the four of them walked for the door.

As if to spite him, as they walked out the building doors soft flurries of snow were falling through the air. Not the huge clumped bits of snow you get, but so fine that you could see the individual snowflakes when they landed on you. Yami watched them for a moment, thinking of how much he loved to watch the snow with his mom when he was little. He shook his head, no time for thoughts like that anymore, that had been a lifetime ago, he was a different man now. As he let the cool air hit his lungs, he thought he heard something. He tried to figure out just what he was hearing, when a voice cut through his thoughts.

"Hey, you got some spare change?" Yami came back to himself to see a young man in front of them, an empty coffee cup held in his outstretched hands. The boy had messy dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a threadbare brown coat, patched, dirty jeans and scuffed running shoes. Yami realized with disgust that he was a street kid. Yami disliked anyone who he thought was lower class and the homeless were definitely high on that list. He noticed two other kids that looked like they were looking for money as well. They looked like Marik and Bakura, only softer. The Bakura look-alike had soft-looking white hair and timid doe brown eyes. He had on a too-big overcoat and brown cargo pants. The Marik look-alike had blonde hair that fell to just past his shoulders and soft lavender eyes.

Seto looked at the street boy like he would look at a piece of garbage. He knocked the cup out of the boy's hand, sending change everywhere.

"Hey, hey. There's no need for that.' The boy said, scrambling to pick up the fallen money. "A simple no will do."

"Think you and you're little gang out to get out of here before I decide to call the police, mutt." Seto said.

"Mutt?" The boy stood up looking furious. "Who you calling a mutt, rich-boy?" The other two street kids had heard the sound of their friend's voice and moved to restrain him from punching the other man.

"Joey, don't!" The Bakura look-alike said in a sweet English accented voice.

"Well, now who are you?" Bakura moved forward and brushed his finger across the smaller boy's face. "You're quite the pretty one, aren't you? With that face you could be earning a lot more, if you know what I mean." The smaller boy tried to hide behind Joey.

"He's not interested, leave him alone. " The Marik look-alike glares at them.

"I'd say you're a pretty little thing too." Marik comments.

"So not interested."

Yami pays little attention, he hears that sound again. As he listens he realizes it's violin music. Beautiful violin music. He searches around for the source and his eyes widen when he sees it. It's a boy, another street kid, judging by the tattered and dirty state of his clothes. But Yami doesn't see that. All he sees is the boy's beautiful, cherubic face. He notes with surprise that the boy looks like him, the same sort of hair style only the boy doesn't have lightning streaks. The boy's eyes are closed, lost in the music. Yami notices another street kid sitting beside him, an upturned hat in front of her. She has a long black trenchcoat on, with ripped jeans and scuffed sneakers. She has gloves with the ends of the fingers snipped off and a brown woollen beanie over top of her wild white hair. Unconsciously, Yami moves towards them, drawn by the music.

"Alright, we're going!" Comes Joey's yell from behind him. "Yugi, Kia let's get outta here!' The girl stands up at the sound of his voice and grabbed the hat and the violin case in one hand and the boy's arm in the other. She hurries after the other three street kids, but not before Yami gets a glimpse of the the boy's eyes. His pure, beautiful amethyst eyes.

~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~**

Why is it so easy to turn Yami into a jerk?

It means thief, I think

Love that word. Blithely!

Review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: *hyperventilates* People like this story, I'm so happy! *faints*

Lupe: o-o Ok then, Wolf don't own nothing but the plot here people.

Kia: i'm only in this for chapters?

Lupe: yeah, wolf kind of had an idea for you, but it fell flat. You would have died anyways if she had kept you in.

Kia: Alright *folds arms* Get on with the story

Thoughts of You

The little gang of street kids sat in the shadows of an alley at the end of the day. Joey counted out the spoils of the day.

"24.50, 24.60, 25.60, ahhhh, we got almost $30.00 today." He grinned brightly at them. "Split between 5 of us that's about six dollars each, that is, if you're going to stick around." He directed the question to the girl, Kia. Kia shook her head no. She wasn't really part of the gang, she was a wanderer. She had told them she was making her way across the country, see if she could find work somewhere. She was one of the many people drawn in by Yugi's music. It had that affect on people. Kia gave Yugi a pat on the head and stood up.

"You sure you're not goin' to stay the night?" Joey asked. Joey was sort of the leader and felt responsible for the well-being of the others, even if they were just another wanderer passing through. Kia shook her head again.

"Want to catch the last train outta town." She said and turned to go.

"Well, good luck anyways." Joey shouted after her. He shoved the money in his pocket and beckoned for the others to follow him.

They made their way to the docks. There were lots of abandoned warehouses in the area and many of them housed homeless people. They had to be careful though, sometimes guards patrolled the area. They had memorized the guards' schedule of inspections and moved locations as needed. Their current haunt was a small, unused storage warehouse right on the water. They checked to make sure they weren't being watched and slipped in through a window. Ryou, the Bakura look-alike, pulled out a lighter and lit a small candle in the center of the room. Malik, the Marik look-alike, pulled a small bag of day old muffins and bagels from his coat pocket. The small gang was quiet as they ate. Suddenly Yugi spoke.

"Did you see him? The one that looked like me?" Yugi's would have been sweet, except for the emotionless tone of it. "Did you?" He turned to the others. His eyes, as always, were half vacant, as if he wasn't all there. The rest of them were too shocked to reply for a moment. Yugi hardly ever talked. Joey was the first to recover.

"Yeah Yugi, I saw him." Yugi smiled then, his whole face lighting up for a moment. Then it faded, leaving the same vacant expression as always. None of them really knew anything about Yugi. He had just appeared one day, bruised and battered, clutching his violin case like a lifeline. No one knew where he had come from or what had happened.

"Hey Yugi, could you play us something?" Malik asked. Yugi took his violin out and began playing a soft lullaby. The soft, soothing strains soon lulled them all to sleep.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

Yami wandered aimlessly around his mansion. Technically it was his and Seto's mansion. They had inherited it after Yami's father had died and left them everything. Seto's parents had died young and Yami's father took him under his wing. Yami frowned at the glass of scotch in his hand. His thoughts kept wandering back to the street kid. _'Why can't I get him out of my head.'_ His nose wrinkled when he thought of the kid's dirty, tattered clothes. Homeless people disgusted him, that was no secret. _'Why don't they just get jobs like normal people?' _The boy was nothing, less than nothing, so then why did he keep seeing his face in his mind. _'The music.'_ He thought to himself. _'That beautiful music.' _That was why he couldn't stop thinking of the boy, the music had gotten inside his head.

Yami stopped, frowning. His wanderings had taken him to a room he had not used in a long time. He pushed open the doors to reveal a sunlit room with cream walls. There were a few music stands scattered about, but what drew your eye was the massive piano in the center. Yami walked over to the piano and ran his hands over the ivory keys. He sat down on the bench and began to play. It had been awhile but his hands remembered. He used to play when he wanted to think and had a little trick he used to try to clear his thoughts. He began to play the street boy. The music was soft, lilting as Yami let his thoughts wander to the boy.

_' He should really be in some sort of performance school, the way he played.' _Yami closed his eyes and thought of the boy's face. _'How sweet and innocent it seemed.'_ He thought to himself. _'He couldn't be more than thirteen years old.'_ The music continued, soft, sweet and calming. _'Why s he on the streets?' _Suddenly the music took a slightly darker turn as Yami remembered the eyes. Beautiful amethysts, they were. But they had seemed empty, as if the boy wasn't all there. _'As if he was trying to hide from something. But what?' _

Yami was so engrossed in the music that he didn't hear the person come up behind him until her arms slid around him.

"I didn't know you played music." His current squeeze, Tea said. Tea was a spoiled rich girl. Her father owned a bunch of oil fields. Tea had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. Today she was wearing a very low cut purple long sleeved shirt and a mini skirt that left nothing to the imagination. Yami found her irritating but she was good in bed so he was keeping her for now.

"I don't play, not anymore." Yami closed the lid over the keys and stood up. He smirked and ran his finger over Tea's collarbone. He needed something to distract him from thoughts of that boy. "Let's go somewhere a little more private." Tea giggled and followed him from the room.

~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~

Wolf: Well there you have it! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: Hiya again! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, you make me all so happy, you all get cyber cookies. Also, just a side note, there are BakuraxRyou and MalikxMarik pairings in this but I will not be focusing on those much. I will be focusing on the relationship between Yami and Yugi and possibly Joey and Seto, but that depends on the type of mood I'm in. Anywoo don't own shit but the plot.

Chance Encounters

Bakura couldn't get that kid out of his head, the one that looked like him. He walked through the streets, not really sure where he was going. He stared at the sidewalk, not paying attention until he bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry." That someone stammered. Bakura lifted his head at the voice, having recognised it. And lo and behold the very person he had been agonizing over was standing there in front of him, just as beautiful as he had been the day before.

"No problem." He replies, then placed a hand under the boy's chin so that he was looking into his eyes. "Remember me?" The boy gulped visibly before nodding. Bakura ran his thumb along the boy's jaw. "I meant what I said the other day. You really could make a lot more money using that beautiful body." He whispered huskily, moving closer to the boy.

"Pl-please, d-d-don't." The boy whimpered, his brown eyes filled with fear. Bakura felt a twinge of guilt; he hadn't wanted to frighten the boy. He took a step back.

"Forgive me, my friends always tell me I need to learn about personal boundaries." He stared at the boy who shivered slightly in the cold. "How about I make it up to by buying you a hot chocolate?" The boy looked at him warily. "I promise, just a hot chocolate, cross my heart." The boy finally nodded. "What's your name anyways kid?"

"Ryou, my name is Ryou."

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Marik was looking to cause some trouble. He wandered the streets, looking for someone to piss off or something to fuck up. He suddenly caught sight of the boy from yesterday, the one that looked like him, through the crowd. He felt an insane grin cross his face, here was a good opportunity to have some fun. He sauntered up to the boy and oh so casually flipped the paper cup out of his hand, spilling a small amount of change on the ground.

"Hey! What was that for jerk?" The boy rounded on him, anger in his eyes.

"Don't know; guess I just don't like street rats."

"Street rat? What are you five years old? That's from a Disney movie moron."

"Better five years old than a street rat, street rat." The boy glared at him and then stooped to pick up the pieces of change from the ground. "Ignoring me now, are we?" The boy didn't answer, just picked up his cup and tried to leave. But Marik wasn't going to give up that easily, so he followed him. After a few moments the boy turned to look at him.

"Stop following me." He snapped. Marik shook his head, he was enjoying himself.

"Not a chance street rat."

"Fine, rich brat." Marik was impressed; it was rare that someone would talk back to him like that. Most people were too afraid of his status. He thought maybe he was beginning to like this kid.

"Alright, here's the deal. I'll leave you alone, if I get to take you out for a coffee some time." The boy stared at him like he was insane.

"A coffee?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, whatever." The boy turned to leave.

"One more thing." The boy turned back, looking annoyed. "What's your name?"

"Malik."

~~~~~~***~~~~~~

Joey was feeling a little down. His friends Malik and Ryou had both met someone about a week ago and couldn't stop talking about them. He was thrilled for them, but it made him feel lonely. He reminded himself that one of these days he should meet these guys and let them know that if they hurt his friends there would be hell to pay. He was walking into an alley, lost in his thoughts, when he was slammed up against the wall.

"Well if it isn't the mutt." Joey growled, he knew that arrogant voice. The guy had been stalking him for about 3 days now. "Where are you going mutt, to go dig through garbage?" Joey wiggled out of his grip and turned to face him, eyes blazing. Seto looked down at him coolly, a smirk on his face.

"None of your business rich boy. Don't you have anything better to do than harass me?" Truth was, Seto didn't know why he kept coming back. He felt somehow drawn to this tough little street kid.

"But it's so much fun to get under your skin, mutt."

"Quit calling me mutt! I have a name you know."

"And I like mutt better."

"Whatever." He turned to leave.

"Running away mutt?"

"As if. I got to find Yugi, it's almost time to head in for the night." Joey walked away a few steps before turning slightly. "Oh, tell those friends of yours that if they hurt my buddies in any way there will be hell to pay." With that he turned and ducked into the maze of alleys.

~~~~~~***~~~~~~

Not far from where this was happening Yami was walking along the streets. He was annoyed with himself. No matter what he did he couldn't get that kid out of his head. He shook his head, then froze. The sound of violin music drifted to him on the wind. He searched around for the source. A break in the crowd revealed the boy from a week ago standing on the sidewalk, eyes closed, playing his violin. Yami moved closer. There was a crowd of people just listening to him, rapt expressions on their faces. Yami felt the music wrap around him, drawing him in. He listened for awhile, his eyes never leaving the boy's face. There was an expression of such peace on it as he played. Yami wanted nothing more than to touch that sweet, cherubic face or to kiss those soft looking lips.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by someone carefully pushing through the crowd. It was that other street kid, the big blonde one. He moved over to the playing boy and murmured something in his ear. The boy immediately stopped playing and began to put his instrument away. The crowd groaned in disappointment.

"Sorry folks, but if we stay out for much longer he won't have any fingers left to play." He scooped up the hat full of money from the ground and gave a polite bow. "Thank you all for your generous contributions, they are much appreciated." The crowd dispersed. Yami moved forward to block the two street kids' path.

"You should be in some form of art school." He addressed the smaller boy.

"Well he's not." The bigger boy watched him warily. "Now if you'll excuse us-"

"I don't think I was talking to you, was I?" Yami glared at him, then turned back to the smaller boy, waiting for an answer. He never got one. "Is something wrong with him?" He was annoyed that the boy wouldn't talk to him.

"He doesn't talk much to anyone. Why, we don't know, but that's his business, so we don't pry." He gently tugged the smaller boy's sleeve. "But now we have to go." He led the boy away but not before th boy looked straight into Yami's eyes. Yami realized he had been wrong before, they weren't completely vacant. There was someone looking out of those eyes, but they were buried deep, as though he was hiding. '_But from what?'_

~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Wolf: By the way, there's now a poll up on my profile in which you can vote for what story you'd like me to write next. Check it out and as always review or I'll eat your babies!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf: sorry I haven't been updating, but I went home on the weekend and my mom thinks will kill the computer or something. Anyways, I don't own shit but the plot so let's get to it!

Gains and Losses

(One month later) It was really, really cold. Like freeze your toes off cold. That's how Joey saw it anyways as he stood on the sidewalk, begging for spare change. He shoved his hands under his armpits, hoping for some warmth. He felt a presence behind him but ignored it, knowing full well who it was.

"Well, well, if it isn't a stray puppy." Seto's voice had a teasing note to it. "What's the matter pup, can't find someone to take you home?" Seto had changed around Joey. He hadn't stopped arguing with him but the arguments came less and less and were more like friendly debates for the most part.

"Is that an offer?" Joey smirked at him. If it was anyone else, he would say he was flirting, but this Seto Kaiba, it was different, wasn't it?

"Your friends, Malik and Ryou, have gone to live with Marik and Bakura. How do you feel about that?" Seto asked after a moment. Joey shrugged.

"At first I was shocked, you know? But they really like those guys and I think it's great that they found someone." He looked at Seto for a moment. "Ryou actually was out here because he is gay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently he told his dad and he flipped. Told Ryou to get out of his house and not come back."

"Nice guy."

"I know. Anyway, Ryou had a job for awhile, but his boss came onto him. Ryou quit, but his old boss contacted all the other businesses in the area and told them not to hire him. Ryou couldn't get another job, so he wound up on the streets."

"Where you found him."

"Yeah." Joey was silent for a few moments. He rubbed his hands together. Seto noticed.

"Puppy, you should really wear some kind of gloves." Joey laughed sarcastically.

"Seto Kaiba, I live on the streets. In my world I can either eat or be warm, and eating's more important." Seto looked at him thoughtfully a moment and then reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a pair of black leather gloves and placed them in Joey's hands. Joey looked at the gloves and then looked at him.

"I can't accept these, they must have cost a fortune." Joey stared the soft gloves.

"You can and you will, call it a late Christmas present if you want, but I'm not going to have you getting frostbite." Joey gave him an odd look.

"Yes mother." He finally said. The corner of Seto's mouth quirked up at this. Suddenly Joey grabbed his hat full of coins and ducked into an alley. Seto followed, feeling confused.

"What was that about?"

"Security guy." Joey said by way of explanation. He put on the leather gloves. "They're very warm, thank you." Seto smiled at him, the first time he had ever done so. It transformed his face into something softer, gentler. Joey's heart beat faster as Seto stepped closer to him. Seto brushed his fingers across Joey's face, before pressing his lips against his softly. Joey was startled for a moment but quickly melted into the kiss. After a few moments they broke out of it, a blush on Joey's face.

"Why?" He asked hesitantly.

"I've fallen for you, simple as that." Seto shrugged. "My cousin Yami always wonders why I never bring home girls, he always thought I was just stuck up. But the truth is that I'm gay, and I had yet to find another person who liked me for just me. Until you that is. You didn't care that I was some big shot, you treated me like any other human being, and I love you for that." Joey just stared at him, eyes round with astonishment. "Say something?" Seto softly pleaded. Joey shook his head.

"You are one of the most infuriating people alive, you know that." Seto looked dismayed for a moment. Then Joey smiled and kissed him. "I love that about you. You make my days more interesting. And I'm not the only one to see past appearances. You saw past my street rat exterior and found me, that's why I love you." Seto smiled at that and pulled Joey into another heated kiss.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Only a few blocks away Yami walked the streets, searching for Yugi. For the last month every spare moment he had he tried to find Yugi. If he did he would try to talk to him. Yugi never spoke back, but Yami felt as though he listened as he played his music. Sometimes Yugi would look at him and Yami would wonder at the strange emptiness in them. What was he hiding from?

Yami came out of his thoughts at the sound of familiar violin music. There was Yugi, standing on the sidewalk, playing his beautiful, soulful music. Yami loved the music, he felt Yugi in it. He could tell the emotions of the boy by listening to the music. Today the music sounded strained and Yami saw why. Yugi's hands were bare and the skin on the fingers had gone bone white with cold. Yami walked up to Yugi.

"Hello Yugi." Yugi didn't look up. "Don't you have any gloves?" There was the barest shake of a head. Yami looked around and saw a coffee shop nearby. "Come on." He gently tugged on Yugi's coat. Yugi pulled away from the touch. Yami sighed. "Come on, please? Don't you want to get warm?" Yugi slowly nodded and put away his violin. He followed Yami into the coffee shop. Yami got him to sit down at a table and ordered two hot chocolates. He placed one in front of Yugi. Yugi put his hands around the cup, sighing as the warmth spread into his frozen hands.

Yami watched the boy as he sipped at his drink. Yugi's lips looked soft. His whole body looked soft underneath his bulky clothes. Yami licked his lips at the thought of what Yugi might look like without all those clothes on. Perhaps that could be arranged. After all, no man or woman could resist him. He smirked at the thought. Unbeknownst to him, Yugi was watching him and he really didn't like the look on his face. Yugi finished the hot chocolate quickly and quietly stood up, grabbed his violin and walked out of the store, hoping to get away before he was noticed.

He turned into an alley and was just beginning to relax when a hand grabbed arm and he was spun around.

"What's your hurry?" Yami smirked at him. "I have a couple of ways I can think of to keep you warm. Let's go back to my place." Yugi didn't look at him, just shook his head and pulled his arm away. Yami felt annoyed. He grabbed Yugi and, spinning him around, smashed their lips together. Yugi pushed him away as hard as he could and tried to leave, but Yami slammed him against the alley wall with a snarl.

"I bought you something nice and I think you need to repay me." Yami began undoing his belt. Yugi looked into his eyes and saw his intentions. His eyes lost their vacant look to be replaced by total terror and he screamed. Yami jerked, startled and was pushed away by a panicked Yugi, who grabbed his violin and took off. Yami caught a single glance thrown back at him before Yugi was gone.

~~~~~~***~~~~~~

Joey and Seto were walking along the sidewalk. It had begun to snow again and Joey was trying to catch the snowflakes. Seto smiled softly at his antics and grabbed his hand. Joey turned to look at him and Seto took the opportunity to kiss him again. It was just getting heated when a small figure darted out of an alley and slammed into Joey, nearly knocking him to the ground. It was Yugi, and he clung to Joey as though afraid to let go. He was crying.

"Yugi? Yugi what's wrong?" Joey wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, feeling anxious. Yugi only shook his head back and forth.

"Can't trust, can't trust, can't trust." He sobbed over and over again.

"Can't trust who?" Yugi wouldn't answer, but simply buried his face in Joey's chest, weeping. Joey looked at Seto, worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I think I'd better get him home." Seto nodded. He leaned over and kissed Joey's head.

"Always looking out for your little strays." He said with affection and turned to leave. Joey gently gripped Yugi's hand and led him away. Yugi clung to his hand, still sobbing as they walked home.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yami stood in the alley, feeling like a complete shit. He had seen Yugi's eyes when he had run. Yugi was all there and he was terrified. But that wasn't what made his heart stop. It was the look behind the terror that hurt him. The look that said that something like this had happened to Yugi before.

"What have I done?"

~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~

Wolf: There you have it! Review and I'll give you all, umm, cyber chocolate chip muffins!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf: Yadda yadda yadda, don't own YGO, blah blah blah. On with the story!

Regret

Joey had gotten Yugi back to the docks alright. He tried getting Yugi to tell him what had happened but Yugi had already retreated back into himself. So Joey just sat, rocking him gently, while Yugi stared blankly into space.

"This is where you live?" Joey jerked and turned, startled. Seto stood behind him with a worried expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were both alright. Him in particular." Seto took a step forward and reached out to Yugi. Yugi stiffened and shied away from his hand. Seto backed off. "What's wrong with him, do you know?" Joey shook his head.

"No, but I wish I did. He just appeared out of nowhere one day, bruised and empty-eyed. Told us his name and nothing else. We don't know where he comes from or why he's out here." Joey sighed. "I think someone hurt him really bad back then though. And I think today someone tried to do it again."

~~~~~~***~~~~~~

Yami stood by the window overlooking the backyard, a tumbler of scotch in his hand. He had drunk none of it and was simply swirling the contents of the glass, a brooding expression on his face. Snow fell softly outside the window, bringing back memories.

_/Flashback/_

_ "Look at all the snow mommy!" Yami cried. He was seven years old. He held his mitten-clad hands out to catch the snowflakes. His mother wrapped her arms around him from behind._

"_I see it my little angel. It's very beautiful." She lifted little Yami up into her arms and rubbed her nose against his. Yami giggled and then held up his mittens._

"_Look at the pretty snowflakes." His mother looked at the slowly melting snowflakes in his palms and smiled at him._

"_They're very beautiful, and unique."_

"_Unique?"_

"_It means that each snowflake is different from any other snowflake ever. No two snowflakes are exactly alike. Just like people." Yami stared at the snowflakes with fascination. A soft wind swirled the falling snow._

"_Look mommy, the snow is dancing!" Yami crowed._

"_Yes it is."_

"_There's no music though."_

"_Maybe the snow doesn't need music." Yami frowned at this, then brightened as an idea came to him._

"_Maybe I can make music for the snow, a snow song!" He grinned happily._

"_I'm sure the snow will love that, my little angel."_

_/End Flashback/_

He had been so different then. Life was less about the money you made and more about laughter and fun. After his mother had died... He didn't like to think about that.

Seto walked in through the mansion doors, a storm of thoughts rushing about in his head. He knew his cousin had been hanging around Yugi for some time. And as much as he hated to admit it, the only reason Yami stuck around anyone was for sex. Seto was beginning to think Yami had done something to the poor kid. But Yami would never try to hurt him, would he? Seto sighed. He didn't know his cousin anymore, so he couldn't answer that question. He and Yami had been close once, but that had changed when Yami's father became their guardian. Seto's eyes darkened at the thought of that distasteful man. He turned the corner to see his cousin staring out a window.

Yami half turned at the sound of Seto's footsteps.

"Seto, what have I become?" Seto stopped dead at the desperation and anguish in Yami's voice. His worst fears had just been confirmed.

"You did something to him didn't you?" Yami said nothing. Seto's temper finally snapped and he marched over, spun his cousin around to face him and, grabbing his throat, pushed him against the window. "Answer me! What did you do?"

"He got away before I could do anything." Yami replied tonelessly. "And since when do you care?" He added in an accusatory tone. Seto's grip tightened as his anger reached new levels.

"That kid happens to be my boyfriend's best friend, and today he was acting as if the demons of hell were after him." Seto realized too late that he had called Joey his boyfriend. Yami just stared up at him blankly, though. Seto shook him. "You want to know what you've become? You have become a complete and total ass. No regard for others feelings, all you want is to fulfil your own selfish desires." Yami hung his head at this. Seto sighed and continued in a softer tone. "It was hard after your mother died. You were so close to her, and when she died you turned to your father, desperate for the same kind of bond. It's not your fault your father was an egotistical, selfish, womanizing bastard, but unfortunately, all that time spent with him meant you turned out just like him." Yami nodded his head miserably.

"You're right. I am a bastard." Seto simply snorted and released him, turning to leave.

"What do I do now?" Yami's voice came from behind him. "I think I'm falling for him, Seto. But now I think I've lost what little chance I had with him." Seto turned back to him.

"I don't think all hope is lost. You didn't actually get the chance to do anything to him right?" Yami nodded. "Then there is a chance that he'll trust you again. You'll have to take it slow, though. Think you can handle that?" Yami smiled then.

"Have you seen his eyes?" He asked. Seto nodded. "They're not completely blank, he's still in there, hiding from the world. I will wait forever if it means that I can get him to stop hiding." Seto nodded and started to walk away.

"Wait, Seto? Do you remember the snow song?"

"How could I forget, you always played it with your mom when it was snowing. So the snow would have music to dance to, she always used to say." They both chuckled at the memory.

"Whatever happened to the snow song?"

"Nothing. The score should still be in the music room somewhere."

"Thanks cousin." With that Yami turned and left.

He made his way to the music room. He paused to run his fingers over the lid of the piano, but then continued on to the back of the room. There were a series of shelves there, stacked with musical scores. Yami searched for a minute before pulling out a blue folder with the title Snow. Yami sat down, the folder pressed to his chest, and cried for the first time since his mother died.

* * *

Wolf: Well there it is. Make sure to review, oh, and, be sure to vote for the story that you want to see written next on my profile. TTFL


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf: Thank you for all your reviews, everyone gets a cyber Yugi plushie. OK so don't own shit but the plot, so allons-y!

Apologies

Yami walked down the street. His eyes were sore and bloodshot. He hadn't slept well the night before. He had a small package under his arm and his head swung around, searching. He wasn't sure if Yugi would be out today, after what Yami had tried to do. But he hoped he would. Suddenly his tired eyes brightened as he heard the faint strains of familiar violin music.

Joey watched Yugi worriedly. He hadn't wanted Yugi to come out today, but as soon as Yugi was awake he had grabbed his violin case and gotten ready to leave. Joey tried to stop him but Yugi only looked up at him with those blank eyes and shook his head. Joey had caved, but resolved not to leave Yugi's side from now on. He stood at Yugi's side as he played in the streets, on the lookout for anyone that might be trouble. Suddenly he felt Yugi stiffened and looked over into the crimson eyes of Seto's cousin.

Yami had walked, almost jogged, over to where he heard the music playing. There he was, his blank eyes staring at nothing, playing on the sidewalk. For a moment Yami just let the music wash over him, before he swallowed and moved towards Yugi. He knew Yugi had noticed him when the music changed into something sounding fearful. He stopped, not wanting to frighten him further and looked at the young man beside him. Seto's boyfriend, Joey, he thought it was. Joey was looking at him with suspicion. Yami had little doubt he knew Yugi was feeling apprehensive.

Joey stared at the guy in front of him, not sure if he should get him to go away or not. Yugi seemed nervous, but he wasn't freaking out, and the guy was keeping his distance. _'He looks tired.' _Joey mused to himself. The guy finally spoke.

"You're name is Joey, right? I'm Yami, Seto's cousin."

"I know who you are, what do you want." Yami flinched at the hostility in Joey's voice.

"I.. I'd like to talk to Yugi, alone if possible." At this, the music shuddered to a stop and Yugi stood shock-still. Joey's eyes narrowed and Yami's heart sank.

"I don't think he would like that, and I'm not so keen on leaving him either." Joey crossed his arms over his chest.

"We won't go anywhere, we can just talk here, out in the open."

"I'm not leaving him." Joey repeated.

"You don't have to, just go out of earshot." Joey looked unconvinced. "Please? I just need to talk to him." Yami sounded desperate. Joey leaned down to look at Yugi.

"Yugi?" Yugi turned his head to look at him. "I'll be right over there ok? I'm not leaving." Yugi gave a tiny nod and Joey moved off. "You try anything I'll kill you." He threatened Yami before he went to sit under a nearby tree, eyes on Yugi.

Yami stared at Yugi, uncertain of what to do. Yugi stared at the ground, his whole body rigid.

"Yugi?" Yami finally said softly. Yugi jerked at the sound of his voice, making Yami' heart squeeze. He really liked this boy. He barely knew him, but that didn't matter. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The words slipped out in a whisper. Yami knew Yugi had heard though because of the way his head lifted slightly, his eyes flickering with something almost like confusion. "I don't know what else to say, other that I feel like complete scum." He let out a jerky laugh."I am complete scum, I realize that now. Do you know how many people... Well that's not important, but I have hurt a lot of people." He shook his head. "I'm just rambling now, aren't I?" Yugi didn't answer. Yami sighed. "I know you've been hurt, I don't know when or by who, but you've been hurt. And yesterday I tried to hurt you like that again, and I'm so sorry for it." He paused. "I'm not going to ask forgiveness, because I don't think I deserve it. I am going to ask for a chance. A chance to try again, to be your friend, if you'll let me. That's all I ask." He lifted the package in his hand and stepped towards Yugi. Yugi flinched and Yami stepped back again, fighting back tears. He gently tossed the package at Yugi's feet. "I noticed the strings on your violin are getting worn out." He said before walking away.

Joey watched him leave and walked back to Yugi. As he got to his friend's side, Yugi bent down to pick up the package. It was a complete set of brand-new violin strings. He looked up at Yami's retreating back. '_Maybe this time will be different.'_

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yami shut the door to the mansion quietly, lost in thought. The silence was shattered by a high pitched squeal.

"YAMI!" Tea cried, latching herself onto him. Yami growled in annoyance, the girl did not know when to give up. He had thought he had stopped seeing her 3 weeks ago.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked icily. Tea pouted.

"I came here to see you." She tried to kiss him but he turned away. "What's wrong with you? You haven't let me see you in forever."

"Maybe because I don't want to see you." Yami was getting a headache.

"Don't be such a meanie." Tea tried to wrap her arms tighter around him, but he pushed her away. "Yami." She whined.

"Tea, just go away." Tea opened her mouth, but Yami put a hand up to stop her. "Just leave me alone." Tea left in a huff. Yami went upstairs to the music room and sat down at his piano. The sheets of music for the Snow Song were sitting on the lid. He ruffled through the pages, noting that for something composed by a child it was fairly good. He noted places where it could use adjustments and others that needed to be changed or scratched out all together. He got to the last page and paused. It was unfinished. Yami remembered that he had never found a way to finish the song. He smiled and placed the sheet music in the piano. He placed his hands on the keys and began to play, the soft familiar notes filling the room. As he played his thoughts were drawn to Yugi again. The Snow Song reminded him of Yugi, in fact it was almost as if the song was about Yugi and not the snow. Yami came to the end of the pages and stopped. He still didn't know how to end the song. It was the same with Yugi, he didn't know how it was going to end. He stared at the pages, contemplating the changes needed to be made. He took out a pencil and an eraser and got to work. The title was the first to go. He erased the old and wrote his new title in it's place. He sat back and looked at it in satisfaction. Yugi, was all it said.

* * *

Wolf: well there you have it!


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf: really sorry this took so long, I've been swamped with midterms and labs and everything in between, so I haven't had time to update. Don't own YGO so on with the story!

Yami sat down on the cold park bench. Yugi sat at the other end, his legs crossed beneath him, playing his violin. After a week Yugi had grown to tolerate Yami's presence near him, but if Yami got too close, Yugi would move away. Yami nodded to Joey, who was standing a little ways off sneaking glances back at Yugi every once in awhile. Yami looked at Yugi and was delighted to see that Yugi had put the new strings on his violin. Yami closed his eyes to listen to Yugi's music for a few moments and thought back to his own music project he was working on. He still had no idea how to continue Yugi's song but he had made some adjustments to what was already there. He hoped that someday he would be able to play it for Yugi.

Yami watched in amusement as Seto came up behind Joey and pressed his lips against his neck. Joey yelped and spun around. Seto said something to Joey and Joey shook his head, gesturing over to Yugi. Seto said something again and ran a finger down Joey's face, making him shiver visibly. Finally, Seto led a reluctant Joey away, throwing a meaningful glance back at Yami. Yami chuckled deeply.

"Those two seem to be getting along nicely, huh?" He said, partly to himself because Yugi never responded. But this time Yami was surprised to hear a soft huff of amusement from Yugi. He turned to stare at Yugi, who simply continued to play as though nothing had happened. Yami shrugged and continued. "By the expression on Seto's face, I don't think we'll see those two for at least an hour." Yami watched Yugi out of the corner of his eye and was shocked to see a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. "I see that smile." Yami said, delighted. Abruptly Yugi stopped playing and put his violin away. He stood up and walked away. Yami watched in confusion as he strode into the public bathroom in the middle of the park. _'What did I say?'_ He asked himself, perplexed.

Yugi walked into the bathroom and was relieved to see that it was empty. He put his violin case down and leaned over the sink, hands clenching around the edges of it. He looked up into his own eyes in the mirror. The expression in them slowly slid from blank to soft confusion. He stared at himself, letting his confusion wash over him._ 'Why is he affecting me this way? I don't understand. He tried to hurt me, the way I've been hurt before, and yet... I find myself starting to like him. He hasn't tried anything since that day and he seemed truly sorry for what he tried to do.'_ He sighed softly and ran his hand through his spiky hair. _'Am I ready to trust someone that completely yet?'_ He asked himself and then thought of Yami's desperate, pleading eyes. _'I don't know if I am, but maybe it's time to find out if I can really trust again. If he hurts me... well it won't be the first time someone I'm meant to trust has shattered that trust, I guess if it does come to that... I guess I'll just survive like I always have. I don't want to hurt again, but I have to try.'_ He stood up straight, letting his expression slide from grim back to its usual blankness.

Yami sat on the bench, hoping that Yugi would come back, debating on whether or not to go after him. All the sudden, a weight plopped itself into his lap and a high pitched voice rang out,

"Yami!" cried Tea in a sickly sweet voice. "Where have you been? You haven't been answering my calls." She pouted and Yami thought that she looked ridiculous. _'I bet Yugi would look just adorable if he pouted.' _He found himself thinking. He stared up at the girl sitting in his lap, eyes narrowed in annoyance. She wore far too much make-up, she looked like a whore. Yami found himself wondering why he ever agreed to go out with her.

"Tea, get off me." He ordered. She pouted again.

"Why are you being such a meanie?" She whined. She tried to lean over to give him a kiss on his lips but Yami turned his head away so that her greasy lips landed on his cheek. As he turned his head he saw Yugi emerge from the bathroom. Yugi's eyes found the two of them, Tea wrapped like a pretzel around him, and a flash of hurt went through the perfect amethyst orbs before Yugi turned and ran.

"Yugi! Wait!" Yami cried as he pushed Tea off his lap and stood up. Tea grabbed onto his arm as he tried to run after the boy.

"Why are you so concerned about that ratty little bum?" She whined. "Come on, let's go someplace more private." Yami shook her off, disgusted. "What's wrong with you? I'm your girlfriend!"

"You are not. I broke up with you ages ago. You just can't seem to take a hint." With that Yami stalked off in the direction that Yugi had run.

Yugi slumped against the alley wall, eyes burning with tears. He should have known, Yami had been playing him all along. '_Guy like Yami would never have any interest in someone like me, except of he wanted something. I should know that by now.'_ He clutched at his shirt, feeling a dull ache beginning in the pit of his chest. _'This is ridiculous! I barely know him. But..but I like him. I really do. He's been respectful of me and he talks to me like I'm a person. I think I'm falling for him. _He hung his head. _Too bad he'll never feel the same way about me.' _

Yugi heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He didn't look up. Whoever it was stopped directly in front of him.

"Yugi?" Yami's voice was quiet. "Are you all right?" Yugi saw out of the corner of his eye Yami's hand come towards him and flinched away. He heard Yami's voice hitch slightly. "I'm sorry. Yugi, that girl... she isn't, I mean.. I was going out with her, but I broke up with her." Yami stuttered. "Yugi, I.. I really like you, and I could never forgive myself if I hurt you." Yugi didn't move or speak. He heard Yami breath in shakily in what almost sounded like a sob. "Yugi?" Yami's voice was pleading. Yugi's mind was in turmoil, he wanted so desperately to believe him. Finally he lifted his head to look into Yami's eyes.

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes, finding not the blankness that was usually there, but a vague wariness with a hint of fear. Yugi opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm going to give you a chance, but understand that if you hurt me I can never forgive you." Yugi's voice sent a thrill through Yami. It was bell-like, sweet even though there was no emotion in it.

"I understand." Yami said softly, moving closer to Yugi and stretching his hand out to cup his face. Yugi flinched away and his eyes grew vacant again. Yami dropped his hand.

"I'm sorry." He said, distressed and disappointed. Yugi's eyes grew softer at his expression.

"It's going to take awhile for me to trust you." He said to Yami. "But if you keep going the way you are now, it will happen." Yami smiled uncertainly.

"I'm willing to wait." He said softly, making Yugi's heart beat faster. "Come on, we'd better get back to the park. If you're not there, I think Joey will have an apoplexy." Yami smiled to see Yugi's lips tug upwards in a small smile. Yami and Yugi walked side by side back to the park. As they walked Yami was startled to feel Yugi's hand take hold of his. Yami squeezed gently and smiled at Yugi, who smiled slightly back.

Tea stood in the shadows of the trees, watching her Yami walk hand-in-hand with that dirty little street rat. What did he see in that pathetic little waste of space, she asked herself. She needed to get rid of him, find out where he came from and get him to go back to whatever hole he crawled out of. And if he didn't come from anywhere, well, it would be easy enough to make sure he never bothered her again. And then she'd have Yami all to herself again. She smirked as she pulled out her cell-phone. She had some people she needed to talk to.

* * *

Wolf: Well there you have it. Review or I'll eat you all.


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf: shake it! Sorry listening to metro station. Anyways I don't own anything but the plot, so on with the chapter.

Yami tagged along beside Yugi, feeling a bit childish, but happy. He paused by an open window, seeing the array of pastries displayed. He turned to ask Yugi if he wanted one, but Yugi had already moved on ahead. _'Damn, he moves fast.'_ Yami thought as he moved to catch up, peering over the crowd to find his friend. The crowd parted for a moment and he saw Yugi waiting for him, a slightly bemused expression on his face. When Yami caught up to him he didn't say anything, just continued on his way. Another week had gone by and Yami was noticing little changes in Yugi's behaviour. Yugi was starting to smile more often, especially when Yami was around. Yugi had also started talking a little, not much but it was an improvement from his never-ending silence of before. Yugi led him to the park. He often came here, said it was calming to be there. As Yugi began to play his beautiful music Yami's mind wandered to his own music. He had made some progress on Yugi's song, but it was still missing parts, parts Yami didn't know about Yugi.

Yami watched as soft snow began to drift down from the heavens. He held out his gloved hands to catch the snowflakes. He stared at them, marvelling at their delicacy and fragility. He thought that Yugi was like the snow, soft and fragile, yet it somehow managed to survive. Yami suddenly noticed that Yugi had stopped playing, and looked over at him. Yugi was watching him with a soft, inquiring look on his face. Yami smiled at him.

"My mother loved the snow." He told him. "She told me that every snowflake is unique, like people." Yami smiled softly at the thought of his mother. Yugi noticed that he looked younger when he spoke of his mother.

"What happened to her?" Yugi asked softly. Yami sighed and closed his eyes.

"She died, a long time ago."

"I'm sorry." Yugi murmured. Yami shook his head.

"It's all in the past, I guess." He sighed. "What about you? Where are your parents?" Yami instantly knew he had said the wrong thing. Yugi's expression went vacant and he stooped to put away his violin.

"I don't want to talk about that." He said in a monotone. He then stood back up and walked quickly away. Yami stood stunned for a moment, but then ran after him.

"Yugi! Yugi wait!" Yugi didn't stop, he simply kept walking, turning into an alley. Yami caught up to him and grabbed his arm. Yugi flinched away from the touch, making Yami's heart ache.

"Yugi it's me, Yami, remember?" Yami turned Yugi towards him and gently gripped his shoulders. Yugi refused to look up at him. "Yugi?" Yami swallowed around the lump in his throat. He struggled against tears. Gently he grasped Yugi's chin and lifted his face. "Please don't shut me out." Yami pleaded softly.

Yugi blinked and his eyes lost their vacant look and grew sorrowful.

"Yami, oh, Yami I'm sorry." Yugi felt guilty. Yami looked so stricken. He hadn't meant to hurt him. Yami watched as Yugi's eyes threatened to spill over with tears. He pulled Yugi into a gentle embrace.

"Shh, it's ok." Yami rubbed Yugi's back reassuringly. "It's obviously something you don't like to think about. I won't ask again." Yugi melted into his embrace. Yami's arms around him made him feel so safe. He looked up into Yami's gorgeous eyes and saw soft love in them. Yugi's heart pounded as Yami dipped his head towards him. Closer and closer he came, until his lips brushed against Yugi's in a sweet, chaste kiss. Yami was delighted when Yugi responded to his kiss by wrapping his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him closer. After a few moments they broke apart. Yugi was blushing softly, Yami thought he looked adorable.

"I love you." He admitted softly. "I have loved you for awhile now. I really hope you feel the same way about me." Yugi's eyes shone as he cupped Yami's face in his hands.

"You really mean that?" He asked.

"With all my heart." Yami replied. Yugi's face lit up in the most beautiful smile Yami had ever seen. Yugi then drew Yami into another gentle kiss.

I soft cough interrupted them. They pulled out of the kiss and turned to see Seto and Joey standing there, looking at them in amusement.

"I see you two have gone beyond being just friends." Seto smirked. Yugi blushed and hid his face in Yami's coat.

"You should talk Seto, what have you been up to these last couple hours, hmm?" Yami cocked an eyebrow at Seto and Joey. Joey's face went beet red.

"That's none of your business." He blustered. "Come on Yugi, it's getting late." Joey grabbed Yugi's arm and started walking away.

"What, no goodbye?" Seto called and gave his lover a wounded look. Joey sighed and bounded back towards him. He kissed him on the lips.

"You're such a baby sometimes." Joey said before trotting back to where Yugi was waiting. Yugi gave Yami one last gorgeous smile before he was dragged around the corner by an impatient Joey.

"He must be hungry." Seto stated, smirking. "Oh, that Tea girl called again." Yami sighed in annoyance.

"Can't that girl get it through her thick head that it's over?" Yami growled.

"Apparently not. That's what, like ten messages she's left this week already? I think you got a stalker." Yami began to look troubled. "What?"

"I just hope that she doesn't go after Yugi to get to me."

* * *

Wolf: Short, but dems da breaks folks


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf: Yo! I don't own nothing but the plot, so let's go!

Yami sat with Yugi by the semi-frozen river, sharing thermos of hot chocolate with him. It had been two weeks since that first kiss, and Yugi had continued to open up to him. Yami was careful to stay away from the subject of Yugi's parents, but they talked about pretty much everything else. Yami was telling Yugi funny stories about him and his mother. Yugi laughed. Yami loved his laugh, it was sweet and filled with so much joy. Yugi suddenly looked at him with a serious expression.

"Your mom died, right?"

"Yes, she did." Yami replied softly.

"That must have been so hard on you, you two were so close." Yugi looked at him sympathetically.

"It was." Yami sighed, this was so hard to talk about. "After she died I sought out the same kind of affection in the only other place I could; my father." He grimaced. "He took me under his wing, which basically meant he taught me to look down on others, be a womanizer and a complete bastard." Yami looked down, ashamed. "I've done so much wrong with my life." A slim hand gently settled over his and entwined their fingers. Yami notices that despite Yugi's hands being calloused from years of violin playing, they are still incredibly soft. He looks up at Yugi who stares back at him with a soft expression.

"Everyone makes mistakes Yami. That's part of life. The important thing is admitting that you made them and learning from them." Yugi gently squeezed his hand. "It's starting to snow again."

Yami looked up and, sure enough, little white snowflakes were dancing their way to the ground. Yugi sighed.

"The snow is beautiful."

"Do you know what it reminds me of?" Yami asked.

"No, what?"

"You." He leaned forward and kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi giggled.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're both beautiful," He kissed Yugi again and continued to murmur against his lips. "You're both soft, both will disappear if you don't treat with care, and you're both delicate and yet somehow manage to survive." Yugi blushed madly. Yami smiled and kissed him again.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Yugi exclaimed. "They've got the ice sculpture contest going on right now. We should go see."

"That's in the city square isn't it?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded excitedly. "That's quite a ways to walk."

"I know a shortcut. Come on!" Yugi tugged Yami to his feet and led him into a maze of alleyways.

Yami stopped after a moment. They were alone in an out of the way alley. Yugi looked back at him questioningly. Yami smiled and pulled Yugi to him, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Yugi reached up to entwine his fingers in Yami's hair and closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. Yami gently nipped Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi opened his mouth and Yami slipped his tongue in mapping out every inch of Yugi's mouth. Yugi made a soft mewling sound against his lips and pressed closer. Yami softly ran his hands over Yugi's body, but pulled away when he felt Yugi tense up. He looks at Yugi, finding a slightly frightened look on his face.

"Hey, it's ok." He brushes his hand along the side of Yugi's face. "I won't do anything that you don't want me to do, right?" Yugi nods. Yami softly kisses him again and then they continue to walk to the city square.

"You know, Seto asked Joey to come live with him, did you know that?" Yami asked after a minute of silence.

"Yes I did. Joey turned him down."

"He didn't want to leave you on your own. He's very protective of you isn't he?" Yugi nods. "Yugi, this might seem a little weird, but... you could come live with me, if you wanted." Yugi turned to look at him, his expression unreadable. Yami wondered if he had overstepped.

"You're serious? You want me to come live with you?" Yugi finally asked.

"Yes, I do, but if you don't want to-" Yugi shakes his head vehemently.

"No, it's not that it's just.." He trails off, looking confused. "Why?" Yami sighed.

"Because I love you. I want you to be safe and the streets... Yugi I want to be able to know that every morning when I wake up I'll see you again. I-I-I just-" He was cut off by Yugi's finger against his lips. Smiling tenderly at him, Yugi leans forward and places a delicate kiss on Yami's lips.

"Yes." He murmured against Yami's lips before pulling back.

"W-w-what?" Yami stuttered, unable to believe his ears.

"I said yes, I will live with you." Yami grinned widely and threw his arms around Yugi in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you! You have no idea how happy this makes me!"

"I can guess." came Yugi's wry and slightly muffled reply. Yami released him and stood there grinning like a loon. Yugi shook his head and chuckled.

"Come on." He said, taking Yami's hand. They made their way through the alleyways to the city square.

There were a lot of people, and a lot of ice. Yugi and Yami had seen an ice coin, an ice bear, a pair of ice dancers and much more. They didn't notice the two men walking up behind them until one of them spoke.

"Is one of you Yugi Motou?" Yugi and Yami turned to see two police officers standing there. Yami saw Yugi try to shrink himself as small as possible.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"That's none of your concern. Just answer the question or we're going to have to take you both in."

"I'm Yugi." Yugi spoke in a small voice. One of the police officers moved forward and grabbed his arm.

"Come with us." He said, half-dragging Yugi away.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Yami shouted, grabbing Yugi.

"This boy is a runaway, we're taking him back to his parents." The officer pushed Yami away. "Now step back." He dragged Yugi away from Yami. Yugi looked back and Yami caught a glimpse of his terrified face before the crowd hid them from view.

* * *

Wolf: DUNDUN DUHHHHH!


	10. Chapter 10

Wolf: You people really aren't going to like me after this chapter. I don't own YGO at all.

Yugi kept his face as blank as possible as the police officer led him up to his old house. The officer knocked and his parents peered out. Yugi looked nothing like them; he had inherited his looks from his late grandfather. His mother had mousy brown hair and watery light brown eyes and his father had black hair with black eyes. The officer led Yugi inside where his mother immediately threw her arms around his neck.

"Yugi, darling!' She cooed. Yugi's father shook the officer's hand.

"Thank you for bringing our boy back to us." He said.

"How can we ever thank you?" Yugi's mother spun him around so he was facing the officer and put her hands on his shoulders, the nails digging in just slightly.

"Just doing my job, ma'am." He tipped his hat to her and started to walk out the door. "Don't let me catch you out on the streets again, young man." The officer closed the door behind him.

Before Yugi could react a chain was wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air. As he scrambled at it his mother hissed in his ear.

"Thought you could run away, didn't you? You little shit." His father came out in front of him, and smirking, drove his fist into Yugi's stomach. Yugi let out a strangled scream which was cut short by his mother yanking the chain tighter across his throat. Yugi's father continued to pummel him for about five minutes. Then his mother yanked him by his neck over to the kitchen table. She forced him onto it so that his upper body was resting horizontally on its surface and his lower body dangled vertically off the edge. His mother zip-tied his hands in front of him and attached the zip-ties with a rope to one of the legs of the table, preventing him from moving. She kept her grip on the chain around his neck. Yugi felt his father undo his belt and slip his pants down around his ankles. His father leaned over him; Yugi could feel his hot, rank breath on his neck.

"Here's your coming home present." He chuckled nastily and then shoved himself into Yugi all the way to the hilt.

Yugi's head jerked up as he tried to scream. All that came out though was a gurgling noise as his father continued to pound into him. _'Oh god, it hurts. I had forgotten it hurt this bad. Make it stop, please make it stop!'_ He let out a small whimper when his father released in him. He hoped that was it, but his mother undid the rope around binding him to the table and dragged him to his feet, holding his bound wrists above his head, still holding the chain around his throat. His father began to pummel him again, this time harder. Then he started to rain blows on Yugi's shoulders and head. Yugi put his head down and tried to ignore the pain coursing through his body. Suddenly a bright lance of pain erupted in his head and everything went dark.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yami leaned his head against the window. He had tried to go after Yugi earlier, but by the time he had recovered from his shock, he was nowhere to be seen. Yami wondered if he would ever see Yugi again. Yami had seen the look in Yugi's eyes as he was dragged off, they were terrified. Yami was sure that something bad was going to happen. He had called the local police department and tried to convince them that something was wrong but they had blown him off. Yami wished he knew where Yugi's parents lived; he wanted desperately to make sure Yugi was ok.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Yami's eyes widened in hope.

"Yaammmiii!" Tea cooed, nuzzling him. Yami growled in annoyance.

"Get off." He turned to face her. "What are you doing here?" His eyes were narrowed. She pouted.

"Well, since that little street rat is out of the way, I thought-"

"Wait, how do you know Yugi is gone?"

"I was the one who contacted the police when I found out he was a runaway."

"You... contacted... Why did you do that?" Yami was starting to get angry.

"He was in the way of our love." Tea whined. "The little tramp was trying to get in your pants so he could steal your money. I had to stop him." Yami's temper exploded then.

"DON'T SPEAK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT EVER!" Tea stumbled back away from his rage. "The only tramp around here is you. Coming around looking for presents from me, expecting me to give you everything, you spoiled brat."

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" He roared. "Get out. I never want to see your face again." Tea hurried from the room. When she was gone Yami broke down and sobbed.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Joey sat by the river in the dark near a bridge. He needed to think. When he had been told that Yugi was taken back to his parents he was in shock. He told Seto he needed to be alone, Seto understood. He supposed he could move in with him now that he didn't have Yugi to look after. He pushed a couple of floating chunks of ice with a stick, then leaned back and sighed. Some activity on the bridge caught his eye and he looked up. Two people with their faces and hair covered were struggling with a bundle. They looked like they were trying to get it over the side of the bridge. Joey suddenly realized with a sickened jolt that the bundle looked distinctly like a human body. He stood up.

"HEY!" He yelled. The people on the bridge looked at him and then dropped the bundle over the side of the bridge and bolted.

"SHIT!" Joey saw the bundle hit the river and jumped in. He gasped; the cold water sliced through him. He ploughed through the water towards the slowly sinking bundle. He could hear shouting on the bridge; people had noticed him in the water. Joey grabbed the bundle just as it was about to disappear completely underwater. Gasping from the cold he dragged the bundle with him back to land. He felt hands helping him back onto the shore and more hands lugging the bundle onto shore with him.

"You ok guy, I called 911."

"Oh my god! It's a kid!" Joey looked over at the bundle at that. His eyes widen as he took in the familiar face.

"YUGI." He lunged to his side and looked at him. Yugi was wrapped in a ratty blanket, secured by bungie cords.

"Better get that off him. Something that wet will speed up hypothermia" One of the onlookers said. Joey took the blanket off with shaking fingers. Yugi's hands were tied together with zip-ties. Joey tried to get them off but they were on too tight. Yugi was unconscious and shivering. Joey could hear sirens.

"Yugi? YUGI." He shook his friend. "Come on wake up! Wake up! YUGI!"

* * *

Wolf: *hides under desk* Plz don't hrtz me!


	11. Chapter 11

Wolf: *peeks out from under desk* Is it safe to come out? *dodges rotten tomato* Guess not. I don't own anything but the plot here people.

Seto heard the sound of the phone ringing. He bolted for it, hoping it was his lover.

"Hello?"

"**S-S-Seto?"** Joey sounded like he'd been crying.

"Joey? Where are you, what's wrong?"

"**I-I'm at t-the h-h-hospital."**

"Why are you there? What happened?" He heard Joey sob into the phone. "Joey what's wrong?" He gripped the phone tighter.

"**I-it's Y-Y-Yugi. H-he's hurt."** Seto heard Joey dissolve into ragged sobs.

"Joey? Joey, listen. I'm coming there. Where are you in the hospital?"

"**T-the ER."**

"Ok, I'll be there in a couple minutes." He put the phone down and turned to see Yami standing behind him.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Yugi's in the hospital."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Seto and Yami quickly walked through the ER. They turned a corner and saw Joey and a police officer. Joey was sitting in a chair, a warm blanket wrapped around him, with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. When he saw Seto he jumped to his feet. Seto crossed the distance between them and embraced his lover.

"Joey you're freezing cold!" He exclaimed.

"Not surprising sir, he did jump into a freezing cold river. You his boyfriend?" Seto looked up at the green-eyed officer with the long black hair and nodded. "You're boyfriend is very brave. Jumped in the river to save the other kid at the risk of his own safety. Officer Duke Devlin by the way, call me Duke." He held out his hand for Seto to shake.

"The other boy, it was Yugi wasn't it." Yami felt his heart sink when Joey nodded while burying his face in Seto's chest. Duke took out a notepad.

"According to Joey and other witnesses, two unidentified suspects dropped him bundled up over the side of the bridge into the river. Joey then swam out and brought him back to shore." Duke snapped the notepad shut. "Can you think of anyone who would want to do Yugi harm?" Joey and Seto shook their heads but Yami frowned.

"He was brought back to his parents today."

"He was a runaway?"

"Yeah, here's the thing, when he was being taken to be brought back to his parents he looked terrified, absolutely terrified." Duke's face grew grim at this.

"Possible child abuse?" He asked. "Was there any other evidence that he was abused?"

"He didn't like people touching him. He'd shy away from the touch." Joey said. Duke's face grew grimmer.

"That definitely fits the behavioural pattern of an abused individual." Suddenly a nurse called him over. He walked to her and accepted a file from her. He walked back, reading the file, his face growing more disturbed.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"It's Yugi's doctor report." He sighed. "You're going to want to sit down." Yami sat down across from Duke while Seto sat down with Joey in his lap beside him. Duke laced his fingers in front of him and leaned forward. "Yugi was beaten severely before he was dumped in the river. There are bruises on his torso, neck and head. There are bruises around his wrists, indicating he may have been restrained." He hesitated a moment. "There's also evidence of rape." A collective gasp went up. "We are now considering strongly the situation of parental abuse. The report tells us that there are old scars on his chest and back, some of them burns, and also evidence of old breaks. These are all consistent with abuse." Yami put his head in his hands.

"Why did they dump him in the river?" Joey suddenly piped up.

"Maybe they got scared. A lot of the bruises wouldn't be easy to hide, and also, there's a good sized lump on the side of his head. I'm thinking he got knocked out and they got scared when he wouldn't wake up again."

"Is he going to be alright?" Yami asked quietly.

"Physically, yes. He's got no broken bones, only a slight concussion and no internal injuries. Mentally? What was he like before this, besides the no touching thing?"

"He was kinda blank. I mean you'd look in his eyes and it was like there was no one there." Joey said.

"That's not entirely true. He was there, he was just buried deep, but I could see him in there." Atem finished softly. "That was just when I first met him though. He's not like that anymore though. Duke nodded.

"Unfortunately it's possible that after this he will regress. I'm sorry." He stood up. "I have to go file my report. I'll be in touch." He tipped his hat to them and walked away. A few minutes later a nurse came up to them.

"Excuse me, are you here for Yugi Motou?" They nodded. "Follow me." They followed her to one of the rooms. She left them to it. Yami sat in the chair next to Yugi's bed and stared at him. Yugi was unconscious; there was an oxygen mask over his face and a set of warm blankets over his body. He looked so small and fragile lying there. Yami could see a blue-green bruise on his right cheek and a ring of bruises around his neck. He reached for his hand and took it in his own. He could see more bruises around Yugi's wrist. He thought sadly of what Duke had said about Yugi regressing. He leaned down to whisper in Yugi`s ear.

"I will wait for you. Even if it takes you forever to trust me again, I will wait until the stars grow cold."

* * *

Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Wolf: I don't own YGO at all. If I did, Tea would be dead and Yami would have stayed with Yugi.

Yami walked quickly towards Yugi's hospital room. It was the day after Yugi had been admitted to the hospital. Yami hadn't really slept the night before; he was too worried about Yugi. He spotted Duke coming towards him from the direction of Yugi's room.

"Hey!" called Duke. He ambled up to Yami. "Going to see Yugi?"

"Yeah. Is there any change?"

"Yeah, he's awake." Yami smiled, but Duke looked grim.

"What's wrong?" Duke sighed.

"You'd better come see for yourself." Duke led him to Yugi's room. He gestured him inside. Yami went to stand beside Yugi's bed and gasped.

Yugi was still lying down on the bed, but his eyes were now open. The problem was, they were completely blank.

"Yugi?" Yami called softly. He got no response. He moved closer to have a look at Yugi. He stared into those beautiful purple eyes trying to find Yugi, but there was nothing. His eyes were completely empty. He took Yugi's hand in his own, sobbing softly when this failed to get a reaction. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He's not there." Yami whispered.

"Yeah, I tried everything to get him to respond to me earlier, as did the nurses." Duke stared at the boy in the bed for a moment. "Is this what he was like before?"

"No, this is worse. Before," He sniffed. "Before, his eyes were blank but there was someone in there. He was buried deep but you could see him, hiding inside himself. Now... now there's nothing." Duke nodded and they sat in silence for awhile.

"What will they do with him? If he stays like this I mean." Yami asked.

"They'll probably keep him in the hospital for a few days to see if he snaps out of it."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well, he's not able to take care of himself, so he'll likely be sent to a psychiatric hospital." Yami looked up at him in alarm.

"Isn't there any way I could take care of him?" he asked, not wanting Yugi to be sent away. Duke looked thoughtful.

"Maybe if you could get a live-in nurse to help take care of him; help him bathe, eat and stuff, you know what I mean?" Yami nodded.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Oh, there's something else. The semen we found was a definite match to his father." Yami growled. "And that's not all. We fingerprinted and DNA tested the clothes Yugi was wearing. We got DNA matches and fingerprints on both his mother and father. That combined with the evidence of continued abuse in the past is enough to put those sick bastards away for life, even without Yugi testifying against them." Duke looked pleased.

"Have they been found yet?"

"No, we found their address and stormed the place. It looked like they'd left in a hurry. We took anything that looked like it had relevance-"

"Did you find his violin?"

"Yeah. It's at the station. You can have it once we're sure it doesn't have any evidence."

"So you don't know where his parents are?"

"Not yet. But we got a hit out on them; it's only a matter of time." Duke cracked his knuckles and his grin grew feral. His pager went off just then.

"Gotta go." He turned to leave then paused. "When we catch them, you want a chance to have a little private chat with them? Just you and me in the room."

"Yeah, I can think of a few things I'd like to say to them." Duke grinned.

"Alright then, see you 'round."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yami walked into the precinct. Duke came to meet him with that feral grin on his face. It had been three days since Yugi had woken up. Duke had called this morning and so now he was here.

"Caught them trying to get to Yugi's room. The nurse on duty recognised them when they asked for directions and notified the cops. We had them in about fifteen seconds." His grin grew wider.

"How'd they know where to go?"

"That's the sick part. When they were questioned they said some girl contacted them saying she had information for them. They went to meet her, she told them what she knew, and then they raped and killed her." Yami grimaced.

"Who was the girl?" Duke opened the report.

"Tea Gardner." Yami flinched at the name. "You know her?"

"She was obsessed with me. She was the one who notified the police about Yugi."

"That could explain why she contacted the parents. She wanted Yugi out of the way for good I'm guessing."

"Yeah, but to seek out known criminals..."

"Obsession is rarely rational."

"Why'd they kill her?"

"Probably to get rid of witnesses, who knows what goes through the minds of these sickos." Yami nodded. Duke snapped the report shut and gestured for Yami to follow him. "They're going to be sent out to the prison later today to await trial. They're in the interrogation room for us now." Yami and Duke walked into the room. Both parents were there. Yugi's father leered at Yami. Yami sat down across from them and Duke stood behind them to keep an eye out.

"My, aren't you a pretty one." Yugi's father's oily voice made Yami want to shudder. The father licked his lips. "I'd like a piece of-"

"Shut your trap you bastard." Yami snarled. "You make me sick."

"Ohh, are you one of our boy's faggy friends then?" The mother asked with a sick giggle.

"I'm his boyfriend."

"And you call us sick. You people are all disgusting. We tried for years to get it out of our son, but I guess that didn't work did it?" Yami felt realization dawn on him.

"You... you did all that you did.. because he was gay?"

"He deserved it-"

"DESERVED IT!?!!?" Yami roared, slamming his hand down on the table, making the two prisoners flinch. "Deserved to be beaten, burned.. raped?" The father snorted.

"You can't prove any of that." He had a self-satisfied look on his face.

"Actually we can." Duke spoke in a voice that was more like a growl. "We have your DNA from when you raped him, DNA and fingerprints on his clothes and the blanket that was wrapped around him. We don't even need your son's testimony, we've got so much physical evidence against you, plus you confessed to raping and killing that girl. That alone would put you away for life." The parents were starting to look sick. "Oh, and did I mention that I would be the one shipping you to prison today?"

"He's also gay." Yami added, giving a feral grin at the looks on their faces. He and Duke got up to leave. At the door Yami paused.

"Oh, by the way; did you know that even convicted killers hate child abusers? I'd watch your back in there if I were you." With that he slammed the door and left.

* * *

Wolf: It's true about the convicted killers. Paul Bernando (raped and killed a bunch of girls some years back) has to be kept in solitary because the other inmates would tear him apart. Anyways, review!


	13. Chapter 13

Wolf: This is it! It's over after this! I want to thank everyone for reviewing, you'll never know how much that means to me. I don't own shit but the plot, so let's finish this.

Yami walked down the hall to Yugi's room. Since Yugi's parents were being convicted and he had no other living relatives he was technically a ward of the state, but Seto had pulled some strings and become Yugi's legal guardian. Yami walked into Yugi's room. Yugi was sitting in a chair, his eyes staring down at the floor blankly. His nurse, Mai sat next to him. Yami had hired Mai as Yugi was still unresponsive. He did some things; he could walk, he could sit up, he could eat, but only if helped. The doctors had said that these responses were mechanical and did not infer consciousness. Mai smiled at him as he sat down. She was tall, blond and curvaceous. She had an attitude and was opinionated; never afraid to tell people what she thought of them. She and Yami had struck up a friendship over debates on politics and, oddly enough, sushi.

"Any change?" He asked her.

"None at all I'm afraid, sugar." Mia answered. "You want some time with him alone?" Yami nodded. "Ok, then I'm going to go flirt with that cute cook in the kitchen, tootles!" She sashayed out of the room with a grin on her face. Yami chuckled softly and rubbed Yugi's hand.

"Mai... I think you'd like her, Yugi." He said softly. Yugi didn't respond, just stared blankly. "I want to show you something." He took Yugi's hands and pulled him to his feet. He led Yugi down the hall to his music room. Sitting on top of his piano was Yugi's violin. Yami sat Yugi down on the piano bench and sat down next to him.

"Duke released this to me the other day. He said there was no need for it in the trial." Yami said taking the violin in his hands. "The trial's in three days. Duke says it's a sure thing that they'll get convicted." He reached over and placed Yugi's violin in his lap and wrapped Yugi's fingers around it. The fingers stayed curled, but Yami knew that it was just an automotive response to stimuli, having nothing to do with consciousness. Yami gulped and then placed his fingers on the piano keys.

"I wrote something for you. It's not finished, but I want you to hear it." He whispered. He began to play Yugi's song. The music started out slow, soft and almost hesitant; like a shy animal emerging for the first time. As the music went on it got more confident and began to crescendo up to a sound of sheer joy. But then the music turned. Now it was dark and frightening, like a storm. Louder and louder it became, the sound becoming more and more unbearable until Yami crashed down on the keys. He let the sound fade slowly into silence.

"That's it. I don't know how to finish it, I don't know what comes next." He said softly, tears running down his cheeks.

Softly, violin music began to play. It was hesitant, sad but it was growing slowly but surely. Yami looked up and slowly turned his head. Yugi was playing! He had his eyes closed and seemed lost in the music. Yami smiled and placed his hands on the keys again. The melodies weaved their way around each other becoming louder and more joyful. Suddenly it halted, the sound dying away. Then Yugi turned to Yami and looking him straight in the eyes, continued to play. This music was soft, light and the only way to describe it was that it was the musical interpretation of the feeling of love. After a moment Yami joined in, gently weaving his melody into the confession of love. The sound grew and the two lovers ended the piece in a crescendo of pure triumph.

Yami took his hands off the keys, never looking away from Yugi, afraid that it was all just a dream. Yugi placed his violin carefully on the piano top and moved towards Yami. Yami was afraid to make any move at all. He stood shock still as Yugi moved so that their faces were only inches apart. Yugi lifted his arms and placed them around Yami's neck, pulling him closer, and pressed his lips against Yami's in a passionate kiss. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him even closer, intensifying the kiss. Finally they pulled back and Yami stroked his thumb across Yugi's cheek, tears in his eyes.

"I thought I lost you." Yami whispered.

"You saved me." Yugi reached up and brushed away Yami's tears. "I was lost in the dark. I could hear voices but they were far away and I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then I heard music, beautiful music. It called to me and so I followed it. The music brought me back." Yugi smiled at Yami, who smiled back through a fresh wave of tears.

"It was your song."

"Our song."

~~~~~***~~~~~

"Ladies and gentlemen please rise for the honourable Judge Tristan Taylor." The courtroom rose as the judge entered. He was brown haired, brown eyed and looked young enough to have just gotten out of school.

"He's young but he's good." Duke murmured to Yami. Yami looked over at Yugi, who was watching his parents nervously.

"You don't have to do this." He said softly.

"Yes I do." Yugi looked at him. "I've been silent for too long." The judge called Yugi to the witness stand. Yami gave him a kiss.

"I'm right here ok?" Yugi nodded and went up. He was asked what happened that night and he answered as truthfully as possible. His father kept glaring at him but Yugi ignored it and focussed on Yami. Yami saw with grim satisfaction that Yugi's blatant show of ignoring his parents was making his father more and more angry. Finally the father couldn't stand it any more.

"LOOK AT ME AND STOP YOUR LIES YOU FAGGOTTY LITTLE SHIT!" He tried to get up but was restrained by the guards.

"Order, order in the court." Judge Taylor said. "Mr. Motou if you can't keep a civil tongue in your mouth I will have you removed from this court."

"Fuck you faggot. You can't do anything to me."

"Actually, I can. And I see no need for further witnesses. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, do you need to deliberate?"

"No your honour, we have already made our decision." The jury stood up. "One the account of second degree murder, we find the defendants... guilty. On the charges of child abuse and attempted murder we also find the defendants to be guilty."

"Very well. You two are sentenced to two consecutive life sentences with no chance of parole. Dismissed." He banged the gavel down and the court erupted into cheers as Yugi's parents were led out.

Yugi and Yami walked outside to snow falling softly through the air. Yami took Yugi's hand.

"So.. now what?"

~~~~~***~~~~~

Ladies and gentlemen tonight's performance will be a duet performed by Yami Sennen and Yugi Motou entitled Love in Adversity." The sound of clapping ensued. Yami turned to his lover.

"You ready?" He asked. Yugi smiled that beautiful smile of his.

"Let's show them."

_The curtain rises, the music begins. All else fades as the sound of a love that could not be broken weaves its way into the hearts of many. But for the two that play there is no one else, there is only each other. _

_Love conquers._

**THE END**


End file.
